


Meet Their Girlfriend (Haikyuu X Fem!Reader)

by DarkCrowOfNight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Multiple Crossovers, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCrowOfNight/pseuds/DarkCrowOfNight
Summary: Haikyuu!! Oneshots- filled with romance with fem! Reader- Some will have crossovers- can be OOC-newbie author-already on my Quotev
Relationships: Aobajousai Volleyball Club/Reader, Datekougyou Volleyball Club | Date Tech Volleyball Club/Reader, Fukurodani Volleyball Club/Reader, Inarizaki Volleyball Club/Reader, Itachiyama Volleyball Club/Reader, Johzenji Volleyball Club/Reader, Karasuno Volleyball Club/Reader, Nekoma Volleyball Club/Reader, Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Meet Their Girlfriend (Haikyuu X Fem!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to the first one-shot. As you can see from the title, this one-shot with Kageyama from 'Haikyuu!!' will have a crossover with Pretty Rhythm: Aurora Dream. If you don't know the anime, don't worry because there will be only mention and slight conversations along the way. Though I would recommend you to watch it if you like girly girls and ice skating.
> 
> And for the story, I made a slight change, canon divergence of Pretty Rhythm. You, reader, will be the Prism Queen.
> 
> Don't like it. Don't read it..
> 
> Enjoy!

Kageyama arrived at the gym for his morning club practice with the volleyball team. He was jittering with a slight dark aura surrounding his form. Sweat accumulated on his forehead and his glowering dark eyes were quite unfocused with bags underneath his lower eyelids, the signs of lack of sleep.

To see that Kageyama Tobio, the King of the Court known for his unwavering confidence, dictatorship and anger tantrums, walk like a zombie was unusual.

Scary even.

How could he not? His girlfriend which is you, (Y/n) (L/n), who is a popular competitive Prism ice skater nationwide will have a competition which he cannot go into due to studies and volleyball. But Kageyama is so stubborn, how can he not go secretly to watch?

The answer? You wouldn't let him go. Not because you are shy in showing but because you know how important the sports is to him and you know him so well that he cannot hide something from you. That's just how observant you are and he loved how you know him so well.

You, who is his queen will only be able to command the prideful king in him.

Not only did this make his team worried and creeped out. Heck, even the whole school noticed it. They parted like red sea so as to not aggravate the infamous prodigy setter into a bouts of yelling.

"Hey King!"

Well, except for Tsukishima Kei, the only exception to the rule, the one who love insulting the freak duo as his favorite past time. He greeted Kageyama with a snarky smirk on his face filled with joy at the nervous-stricken form of his teammate. That sadistic french fry.

"Oohh, the King is so quiet~. Do you need to take a piss? You look ready to form a puddle there." Tsukishima commented. For him, this was a golden opportunity, a once in a lifetime chance to insult him to get more reaction and he got what he wanted as the genius setter fumed and redden in embarrassment , ready to explode in his face.

The blonde-haired middle blocker couldn't help but laughed with his sidekick, Yamaguchi Tadashi. Smoke erupted from the ravenette as he exploded in anger, " Tsukishima! You bastard!"

He nearly lunged at the lamppost before being held back by Sugawara Koushi and Hinata Shoyo. Another two of his teammates.

"Hey! Stop fighting!" Sugawara chastises them as Hinata nodded rapidly and stuttered out with fear on his face. "Y- yeah! Stop fighting! Ba-Bakageyama!"

"What?" with a calm but dark look in his face, Kageyama muttered out with a threatening tone as he faced the orange-haired decoy who yelped as he hid behind the vice-captain.

Kageyama's dark aura increased as the tall duo laughed more with Sugawara shielding the baby crow.

"King! The throne room is yours. Would you like me to escort you to your seat?" Tsukishima added fuel to the fire and bowed down while his right hand in his left chest and his left hand gesturing to the nearest way to the comfort room with a smirk on his face.

"Tsukki, I think he's ready to kill you."

Kageyama released a growl as he lunged at him again with everyone on the team trying to stop him now from shredding Tsukishima to pieces.

"Tsukishima, you really do have attitude issues! Stop it!" Daichi ordered as he struggled stopping the enraged player.

"Hai, hai"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Practice started and everyone witnessed something incredible. In a bad way.

Kageyama started messing up his receives. His tosses aren't accurate and his serves kept hitting everyone in the face or at the back of their head. He was moving slowly and sluggishly. He even spaced out in the middle of practice match.

"Time out!" Coach Ukai ordered the team to come closer as Kageyama absent-mindedly rubbed his face where he was hit by the ball. "All of you are improving, though you need to synchronize more to connect. However, You! Kageyama!"

Kageyama was startled as he straightened up," Yes coach?"

"You keep messing up! What's happening? Did you have a problem?" With an inquisitive and stern eyes, Coach Ukai questioned him.

"Err, None. It's nothing, Coach."

"Get your head out of the gutter or I will triple your training menu! Focus all of you! I will change the groupings for the next match!"

"Osu!!" the team yelled out, ready and waiting for further instruction.

Coach Ukai proceed and Kageyama partially listened. Sugawara, who was beside him, looked at him with worry.

"Pst! Kageyama!", Sugawara tried to get the ravenette's attention which he succeeded and he gave a comforting smile. "Are you okay? You seem unsettled..and nervous? You do know that you can tell the team right?" Sugawara's super mommy mode is on! Despite being older, he looked up to Kageyama for his skills and confidence so seeing him like this was absurd.

"I'm fine Suga-san. I'm just... I guess I'm nervous for.." The last part was uttered so quiet so he couldn't hear it so the gray-haired just assumed that his nervous for something. Kageyama drank his water bottle and set his worries aside.

"If you say so.. You can talk to anyone of us if you need someone." after that Sugawara walked away to sit next to Daichi and Asahi.

"So what did he say?" Daichi turned to his fellow third year as they gazed at Kageyama mindlessly wiping his sweat.

Sugawara sighed, "He didn't say anything. Definitely hiding something while I assume is not that big. It definitely distracting him. What do we need to do Daichi? He's so out of it." He remembered all what happened earlier. All balls thrown at his face barely fazed him and while it send the ball up, continuously getting hit by the ball in the face is something to get cringed at.

At some point, the second years joined in the conversation.

"Something wrong Daichi-san?"

" Well, I would tell that something is wrong with Kageyama. He got scolded by coach earlier too!"

" Is this like what happened in Tokyo? Maybe A family-problem?"

"Let's search for clues or talk to him in private later. Knowing him he won't tell anything and anyone about it." Daichi intervened

"If we can ever see one, that is." Asahi muttered quietly and with that everyone dispersed and went back to practice.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During lunch, both third and second years decided to talk to him first but he seemed out of it. Probably due to the problem and the classes cramming lessons into his volleyball-filled head.

"Hah~ It's no use. I can't talk to him. I am a useless senpai. Maybe you should do it Suga-san?" Tanaka informed and the setter replied,"No, I can't. That'll be invasion of privacy."

"But isn't that what we were doing until now?" Nishinoya innocently asked as the third years face palmed at all of their idiocy.

"Maybe he's got a girlfriend? A lover's quarrel—!" Ennoshita, one of the more sane members of the team, got his idea cut off by two ravenous and jealousy-filled batchmates. "NO!! No way!!"

"Huh?"

"No way! Did you see his face?"

"That's right! That's right!" Nishinoya seconded Tanaka. There is no way their kohai would be able to get a girlfriend first.

No way.

"What's right?" Tsukishima called out behind them, announcing his presence. "AAHHHH!!!! Since wHeN DiD YoU gEt tHERe?!"

"Idiots. All of you are causing a ruckus in front of my classroom on the first years hallway.", Tsukishima commented as he raised his eyebrows. Yamaguchi chuckled a bit and inquired, " What are you doing, senpai?"

"We are following, Bakageyama!" Hinata said as the senior group nearly got a heart attack as they didn't realize that he's with them.

With the most deadpanned voice, Tsukishima inquired, "And you didn't noticed the shrimp too?"

They could only bow their head in disappointment. Thankfully, Yamaguchi diffuse the melancholic aura and said, "So... Where's Kageyama??"

"Oh. He's..." Kinoshita pointed to where they were looking at but he trailed of when he couldn't see him in the crowd of students.

"Oh no! We lost Bakageyama!", Hinata freaked out flailing his hands like a headless chicken.

"Calm down, twerp."

In the end, the whole team decided to find him while creeping in every corner making every students stare at them like they are patient escapees from an insane asylum—which they are. Probably.

Tsukishima together with Yamaguchi just stand back and away on the sidelines. They almost stumbled upon the Dean wearing a toupee who was checking every corridor for troublemakers and decided to retreat to their own classrooms to rest.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After School, Club activities are now on-going. Exactly, One hour and thirty minutes has passed. It was the start of the competition on who will be the Prism Queen and fortunately for him practice break just started.

Kageyama opened his smartphone to watch the live stream competition. He was there with you before your debut. He was there with you when you got scouted. He was there with you when you practice.

You are the one who thought him how to ice skate. He was really amazed with how you move with so much grace and elegance. But now, he's going to watch you dance competitively, the only regret he has is that he's not there to cheer you on.

"Please welcome, our next performer:", Lights dimmed down as a spotlight shine on you and for the setter you looked beautiful in it. Your midlength (f/c) dress and your hair in (f/style), "(Y/n)(L/n)!", with that you open your eyes and you began to dance.

Kageyama watched you with rapt attention. You have come this far. He was so proud to be yours. This behavior did not go unnoticed by his team as they approached him on his corner.

What they saw was quite shocking, they never knew Kageyama liked watching Prism Skating. You learn something new everyday.

"Oh! Is that (Y/n)(L/n)?!" Hinata yelled out loud with an excited grin on his face as he got closer on the ravenette's phone that an irk mark appeared on the other's forehead due to his invasive movement. Kageyama wanted to see you and this dumbass is getting in his way, " My little sis really like her. I didn't know you idolize her too, Kageyama!"

"Move, boke! Hinata boke!"

"She's very graceful and her moves are very smooth.", Suga commented with an admiring gaze.

'Scary. Ice skating is scary.', Asahi thought with a sweatdrop but he won't admit it because Daichi is next to him. He tried to look at Daichi in his peripheral vision but recoiled in shock when he was looking at him with an eyebrow raised. "You're thinking that it is scary, right?"

Asahi couldn't speak as their captain made an order that made him nearly whimper, "We're going ice-skating to knock that fear out of you."

"A goddess, Ryu!"

"Yes! Noya-san! She defeated Kiyoko-san! I wish I was her boyfriend!" Tanaka wailed and Kageyama scowled until the wing spiker was slapped by Nishinoya." You traitor! How dare you say that Ryu?! No one can be greater than Kiyoko-san!"

"You're right! I'm so foolish! They're just equal!"

"Well, according to the rumors. She already has a boyfriend." Yamaguchi spoke out loud. The two second year was in tears. "Who is this man?!"

"It's not like I don't like to see them crying. How do you know that Yamaguchi?"

"In the web, though who it is or is there even one is not confirmed." Yamaguchi sheepishly replied.

"Heh~" Tsukishima's eyes twinkled with delight when he noticed Kageyama's reaction to the second years earlier.

People around him kept talking that Kageyama couldn't take it anymore that he bellowed at them, "SHUT UP!!"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The competition was finished and you were declared as the Prism Queen. Your hard work paid off and Kageyama was overjoyed, evident on their practice match when his team won back to back. And now, he was shoving all of his things to get home quickly and prepare for the impromptu group date with Aira and Sho, Rizumu and Hibiki, and Mion and Wataru.

All Eight of you were friends as you already introduce him to them. At first they got scared with his face and got quiet around him, tense even. But time passed and the group got past his shell and realized that he was just socially awkward.

As Soon as he finished packing, he dashed through the door and nearly bumped to the club adviser, Takeda Ittetsu, and yelled, "I'm sorry Coach, Captain, Sensei!"

"Oi! Stop right there!", Daichi commanded but it went unheard by the fleeing athlete."Kageyama!"

"Man, what's with him?"

"Maybe an emergency.. and since he left early, he's training will be tripled the next time I see him!" Coach Ukai fumed.

'Kageyama, may the force be with you!', all of his teammates thought as they sent a small prayer to the raven-haired athlete.

" As his senpai, we need to see what he will do!", Nishinoya said to Tanaka who agreed and tried to follow Kageyama but were stopped in their tracks by Coach Ukai who slammed it shut. " Go back to practice, brats! Captain—" his sermon was halted with the determined faces of not only some of the players (well, except Tsukishima) but even the Captain as well. All looked eager to follow their runaway setter.

He sighed," Okay, the practice is dismissed."

"Thanks Coach!"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who knew that the King with a scowl and a scary aura can look gentlemanly in casual clothes? That thought ran through everyone minds, not that Tsukishima will admit it.

"Surprisingly for the King. He finally looked like a human now." he commented but went completely ignored and a cartoonish irk mark appear. Sighing, he thought of the reasons why did he come with this slovenly bunch.

Oh yeah.

He got curious.

"Target has moved follow him!" Nishinoya ordered while making swishing hand movements like the wannabe ninja they are. They kept following him until Kageyama entered (f/ restaurant). The group looked at each other and got into places to spy on him.

Some invaded the restaurant and disguised as customers. Some are casually leaning or sitting outside on the bench. All still stayed near each other.

Then they saw Kageyama approached a table with seven people, all dressed elegantly in casual clothes, all of them looked like stars in the night sky. "Hey Tobio-chan!", the guy with brown spiky hair, greeted with a huge grin. The rest of the group looked up with smiles and greeted with a wave of their hand.

Bashfully, he greeted back in a quieter tone which make the guy smile wider," H-hello Wataru-san."

"Mou! Don't be shy around us! You're (Y/n)-chan's boyfriend and our friend too!" the girl with long orange hair chirped. Her name is Rizumu Amamiya.

"Hey you two! I should be the one greeting him first!", you interrupted the two as you stood up and turned around to look at Kageyama with a beautiful smile on your face.

Your (e/c) hues shone brighter than the chandelier above. Your (h/l) (h/c) locks framing your face so perfectly that he can't help but let out a small yet a genuine smile.

"Sorry (Y/n)-chan. I came in late."

"It's fine Tobio-kun! We just arrived here. I know that you had your volleyball practice. I just hope you don't have to cut it shortly. Because, now that you have the Spring tournament coming up....I'll be cheering you on! You and your team, of course!" Kageyama couldn't help the small blush coming on his face. He felt so lucky to have a supportive girlfriend like you. "But I didn't get to watch you and cheer you on. In all the other competition you joined in, I'm there but this is the most important one, right? And I—!"

"You're definitely stubborn, My King." With that, you kissed him on his lips.

"I think we should calm down. Take a sit everyone. Before we got swamped by more ants with how sweet you two are!"

"Aira-chan!/san!" You and Kageyama shouted in embarrassment at the teasing as Aira giggled a bit in slight mischief.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're definitely stubborn, My King."

"THAT WAS—!", Hinata nearly screeched in immense shock but got cut off by Sugawara who use his hands to muffle Hinata while the others have their mouth hanging open.

" That was (Y/n) (L/n). Are they a couple?", Asahi thought out loud. Nishinoya and Tanaka slapped him on the back.

"Obviously."

"Isn't it obvious??! They kissed. Do you think she will kiss her cousin or a relative like that?!", Daichi refuted.

The idiotic duo in second year couldn't help but seeth and cry in jealousy.

'Die bastard kouhai!'

"Is no one going to mention that she called him King? He didn't go ballistic." Yamaguchi chimed in as take a bite of the noodles he brought. "Maybe it's their endearment! That's why he's going angry over us when it is mentioned. Heh~"

"You're eating?!"

"Why not? Unless you planned on starving yourself and just watched them then be my guest." Tsukishima snarkily replied back at Tanaka as he take a bite of the strawberry shortcake that he ordered.

"Stingyshima!"

They continued watching them as they sat and have their foods served. "You know? Watching them makes me hungry." Narita commented.

"Well, we can eat." Ennoshita replied.

"A-are you buying for us Ennoshita-san?!" Hinata eagerly asked his senpai who was seated on another table behind him.

Everyone looked excited as they stared at the second year. No one can resist free food.

"NO!"

"Awww"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, I guess this is where we part ways." Sho said as all of you arrived at the amusement park that still bustling with life. Aira was holding hands with him as she smiled at the two of you and said,"You still want to spent some time together, right? Go on!"

"Are you sure?" You asked with hesitation evident on your tone. This was supposed to be a group celebration.

"I know what you are thinking. 'This was supposed to be a group celebration', right?" Mion said as she crossed her arms and you couldn't stop the sheepish laugh o come out of your mouth. "You know me so well, Mion-chan."

"That I do." she replied back as she smiled at you with so much fondness. You smiled back at her and while she was feeling a bit sad at her lost. It is a good thing you managed to comfort her and didn't break the friendship off. It was all a fair competition as you were friends...and rivals, as well. Kageyama has his arm wrapped around you as he said, "Is it really okay?"

"Of course, we may not say it but we are planning to break of from the group later on too." Hibiki said. Rizumu looked at him with a loving gaze." Did you plan this, Hibiki? Oohh, you're so sweet!"

"Ahaha.."

"Well then we'll be off." You said and grasp Kageyama's hand tightly in yours as you dragged away while bidding the group goodbye.

"Oi! Wait! (Y/n)!" Kageyama shouted in alarm as you dragged him to the crowd and have his face nearly met the floor. You giggled when you saw the scene. Kageyama Tobio is so cute! You definitely want to know and see more sides of him that he hid from the rest of the world.

Unbeknownst to the two of you, the Karasuno team followed you two with haste and discretion.

You and Kageyama walked hand-in-hand and passed by the Takoyaki stand and you turn your head away to stop salivating at the thought of the delicious food you craved so much. 'Takoyakiiiii', you thought with a hungry gaze and you could feel your stomach rumble in want as you gulped the saliva nearly pooled in your mouth.

Suddenly, Kageyama stopped walking and turned to you as you turned your head away from his stern and rigid features. "You want takoyaki, right?"

"Right?"

"Err.." you turned your head away with a blush. "Maybe"

"Why didn't you say so?", Kageyama asked as the both of you sat down in a nearby bench."Ahaha.. Well we just ate and—"

"Well, you do know I ate much more than you so there is no need to limit yourself on how much you eat. I'll buy it for you." Kageyama said as he stood up but you held his hand as he was about to go there. "You're really sweet Tobio-kun!"

His blush worsened and his Tsundere-ness comes out, "I can be sweet, okay?! Just wait here."

He fled in embarrassment as you laughed at his reddening ears that you can see even with the increasing distance.

Have you read the cliche moment, that when the girlfriend was left by her boyfriend that she will be a victim of flirting by some bystanders??

"Hey babe. Are you alone?" a stranger maybe at his 40s greeted you as he leered at you. The sight disgusted you so much that you ignored him and look away. As you did, another man, apparently his friend, sat in your line of sight. His alcohol-filled breath thoroughly exposed your face. "Hey, we're talkin' to you!"

He grasped your shoulder and you pushed him away,"Don't touch me! I have someone with me! So could you please—!"

"Now, now be quiet. We'll show you a good time—"

"Oi." A familiar hand grasped the man's shoulder and hope blossomed in your chest. "Tobio-kun!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team followed you and so far nothing happened though many of them felt ants pricking their skin from so much sweetness and love that the idiotic duo looked on with jealousy with a miniscule amount of pride.

"Are we just going to watch them?"

"Well, you can just left and enjoy the park Tsukki!"

"What are you so happy about?"

"Nothing Tsukki, is just that you wanted to watch them too, right? You're curious", Tsukishima made a face at Yamaguchi's observation. Tanaka looked at them and snickered.

"What are you looking at?" The blond-haired megane snarkily retorted. "You want a girlfriend too, Tsukishima? You got beaten by Kageyama in terms of love when you got girls confessing to you left and right!"

"Tch.", he frowned before a mischievous grin formed on his face,"Yeah, I got girls confessing to me, Did you?"

Tanaka growled as the string bean continued,"I'm not so starved with love that you watched the King's lovelife~"

"Saltyshima!"

"But Tsukki,you did too"

"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

"Gomen~"

"Wait." Their attention got stolen away by their captain and they saw Kageyama leaving you on the bench and two men got near you.

"AHH, (Y/n)-san! She is in trouble!" They watched as you pushed the guy and Hinata attempted to lunged at you but Sugawara grabbed his collar and held him in place.

"No Hinata! Besides our lover boi will arrive soon enough." And true to Sugawara's words, Kageyama arrived with black miasma reminiscent of a demon king's aura in fantasy books. His glare at dark eyes nearly made the men peed and Hinata to shiver in fear.as they scrambled away from you. You hugged Kageyama in joy and adoration.

The group sighed in relief and pride (sans Tsukishima, of course). Good thing Kageyama arrived early or they have to step in despite being found out.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the fiasco, the both of You explored the stand and visit the rollercoaster, Frisbee*, Tornado*, Haunted house, Snow world, Viking, Jungle splash and Pharaoh's tomb. The both of you just smile and laugh in your own world. Just enjoying the night without worries.

You were strolling hand in hand while eating ice cream until a big stuff toy caught your attention.

"Ne~ Tobio-kun can you get that for me?" Kageyama looked at you confused and he turn around to see what you were talking about.

"S-sure a-and i-it's n-not l-like I-I w-want t-to", and with that you pinch his cheeks at his cuteness and then kiss his cheeks.

"That's why I love you! Now let's go get that stuff toy!!" Kageyama was a blushing mess while you just drag him at the stall. He was so happy to see you very happy in your relationship. Many people think that he can't get a girlfriend because of his bad aura and a permanent scowl face. Yet here he is enjoying the night with his love.

His one and only.

His Queen.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at a stall wherein there is full of stuff toys.

"Good evening ma'am and sir. Welcome to the stall. In here there is a dart game. If you succeeded in throwing the dart at the center three times, you'll get a prize." The man who owns the stall said. Then, Kageyama decided to try it.

He was given five darts. At first he struggled and missed. Then he missed again. Kageyama growled as bangs shadowed his eyes. The owner of the stand yelped in fear as you stared at him in amusement.

'Hehe.. He's cute like that too!'

"Damn this darts", in anger he viciously throw the remaining darts while screaming loudly. You sweatdropped and watched the darts sailed as all of them hit the mark.

Kageyama won and claim the prize. He gave it to you with what you call a 'charming' smile and anyone who accidentally saw it nearly peed in fear.As you reached for it, you squeal in happiness. It was your (f/animal).

"Thank you, Tobio-kun." You said and hugged him as he hugged you back muttering a small 'your welcome'.

The two of you left behind a pale stand manager.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow! So they really are dating! Kageyama is awesome and ....scary", Hinata stared at the couple in awe, shock and fear when he saw Kageyama smile. The whole volleyball team couldn't believe that their setter got a girlfriend first.

"We clarified that earlier, right?", Tsukishima asked.

"But-but! It's Kageyama!" Hinata tried to retort as Tsukishima nodded as Yamaguchi replied, "I get what you're thinking."

"WAAAHHH! Our kohai do these lover boy moves like nothing" Tanaka shrieked putting his 'intimidating' face.

"And on a beauty too!!" After Nishinoya said that both of them wailed even more in despair. Then they wailed even louder as Kageyama put his arm around you and guide you to the ferris wheel.

A lot of people looked at them weirdly.

"Mama, why are they like that?"

"Don't look at them. They are...insane", A middle-aged woman steers her child away from the group of boys. "What's in-inchane?"

"I'll tell you when you're older."

Tanaka and Nishinoya got a smack on their heads that knock them unconscious.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You both stared at the starry night sky as you reached the top of the ferris wheel. The silence is very comfortable as your hands held tighter.

You turned to face him as he turned to face you and you inched closer and closer your lips touched. The fireworks blast to the sky. Lips still connected like a perfect puzzle piece was made. It was soft. The kiss was slow, sweet and passionate. Taking time and loving the feeling of each other's lips.

The kiss ended as soon as the fireworks stopped.

"I love you"

"I.. Love you too...

dumbass"

"Hehehe so cute! Tobio-kun!"

"Shut up!"

"What?"

"I-It's nothing."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as the both of you finished the ferris wheel. You found yourselves walking in a open field, full of Sakura trees and stars. The wind blew by and the both of you settled down. Making him lay on your lap while you stroke his hair.

Smiling softly at him as he stared at the sky, you pointed at the biggest star you saw.

"Ne~ Tobio-chan do you know what is that star?" He looked at you confused.

"Is there a different kinds of star?" You dead panned. He didn't change at all. Not using his intelligence in academic but in volleyball. Nevertheless you still smile at him.

"That's a north star, Tobio-chan. Sometimes, I wonder where your brain goes to. Your intelligent in volleyball but an idiot in academics."

"Hey!" He said irritated.

Suddenly, a shooting star appeared which makes you stand up forgetting Kageyama on your lap making his head falls to the ground.

"Ackk!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry!!" You said as you helped him up. Then you watched the moon and stars again, smiling. Kageyama's heart was beating fast as he fell in love again with that smile of yours. You snapped out of your daze and looked at him.

"Tobio-chan make a wish, hurry!"

" It's not like it would work, (y/n)-chan" he murmured but he did it for you.

I wish...I wish we will be together forever...

"Did you do it?" You ask and he nodded. You placed a kiss on his cheeks while he hugged you and place his head in the crook of your neck. You stayed like that a few minutes until the both of you heard voices.

"I wish I have a girlfriend!!"

"Me too, Ryuu!"

"With that face?"

"Nice Tsukki!"

"Tsukishima bastard!!"

"Oi! Shut up!"

"Quiet down. What if they hear you?"

"I never knew Bakageyama can be sweet!"

Kageyama's face morphed into one of shock and then fumes with smoke escaping his ears. While you just watched surprised and then giggle silently.

"Sugawara-san?! Daichi-san?! Why are you here?!" Kageyama shouted as the team slowly come out of their hiding.

"We followed you, king" a tall megane said, smirking a little at Kageyama.

"Shut up, Saltyshima!" Kageyama barked.

"Why did you not tell us that you're dating the Prism Queen??!!" A orange-haired child asked followed by a series of nods.

"Because ... because..." Kageyama couldn't find the words he was about to say.

"Sorry about Tobio-kun. He's too embarrassed to say the reason", you said showing your dazzling smile to the team.

"Okay, team. Let's ask him tomorrow. Bye and nice to meet you (L/n)-san." The captain said shoving his teammates away. The team was shouting 'goodbye's'. Finally, you and Kageyama were left alone.

"I didn't know you are friends with a group of stalkers"

"Well, I didn't know too!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonus:

"Mou~I didn't get an autograph of (L/n)-san." Hinata whined.

"It's okay. We can ask Kageyama tomorrow." Sugawara smiled at him as they walked towards their home. "Oh wait maybe not tomorrow. He will be having triple training from Coach Ukai."

"Didn't we left early too? So that means.."

"Oh shit."

**Author's Note:**

> (* ) - theses are rides from Star City. I MISS IT SO MUCH :((  
> I love Takoyaki.  
> I will update though I don't know when but I already have drafts (not finished yet though)  
> Online Classes is making me crazyyy  
> I just now realized that there are many mistakes in this one-shot.  
> Edited it countless of times but there are still mistakes


End file.
